Airflow over, under, around, and/or through a vehicle can affect many aspects of vehicle performance including vehicle drag, vehicle lift and down force, and cooling/heat exchange for a vehicle powertrain and air conditioning systems. Reductions in vehicle drag may improve fuel economy. Vehicle lift and down force can affect vehicle handling.
Devices known in the art of vehicle manufacture to control airflow relative to a vehicle are generally of a predetermined, non-adjustable geometry, location, orientation and stiffness. Such devices generally do not adapt as driving conditions change, thus the airflow relative to the vehicle cannot be adjusted to better suit the changing driving conditions.